halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Military Intelligence Division
The UNSC Military Intelligence Divison (MILINTEL), more commonly known as the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) (pronounced as oʊni), is the United Nations Space Command's primary intelligence agency, whose primary functions include collecting and analyzing information about subversive factions within the UNSC, as well as the Covenant. The UNSC Military Intelligence Division also conducts covert operations through its Naval Special Warfare Command, which is feared in and out of the UNSC for its sheer cruelty and efficiency in executing operations. They supply both the UNSC Naval Command and the Unified Ground Command with intelligence for their operations. Introduction Operations Sections The Office is divided into several sections for more efficient assignment of duties and to ensure the compartmentalization of sensitive projects and issues. Each section is headed by a high-ranking officer, and is generally unaware of the specifics of any activities of the other sections, communicating only when an issue crosses over into the others' area of expertise. The branches have their own specialization, all relating back to the overall mission of the Office. In general, only the section chiefs, the deputy director, and the director have full knowledge of the extent of the operations undertaken, meeting onboard the UNSC Point of No Return, in Odin's Eye. Section Zero Section Zero (Internal Affairs) is the most secretive (and most denied) section of the Military Intelligence Division. Lying outside of the standardized chain of command, no one (save the person(s) in command) know who it reports to, let alone if it actually exists. It appears to be in charge of internal affairs, keeping tabs on all UNSC/CAA/UEG personnel, sealing (and keeping secret) all restricted files, as well as carrying out assassinations on its own members. They operate in total secrecy, and little is known about them save for the fact that they are fiercely loyal to both Humanity and the Office's higher-ups. They answer to no one but their superior officers and are ruthless in their prosecution of suspected moles, sympathizers, and traitors. Section One Section One (Fleet Intelligence) is the primary intelligence gathering and analysis section of the Military Intelligence Division. Responsible for all major disciplines of espionage, they are responsible for getting battlefield information to commanders in a quick and timely manner, as well as watching Covenant and Rebel fleet movements. Section Two Section Two (Public Affairs) is responsible for publishing information on the UNSC, as well as making propaganda to help in the war effort. They gained notoriety for creating "Innies Out", the slogan that many UNSC Marines fought under during the Human Civil War. Section Three Section Three is responsible for top-secret weapons development, as well as any and all covert action programs (NAVSPECWARCOM falls under Section Three). They gained their fame (in the covert community) for daring special operations, as well as developing the SPARTAN Program and creating the NOVA Bomb. Known ONI Personnel *Vice Admiral Margaret O. Parangosky *Captain Aaron G. Gibson ONI Ships *UNSC Point of No Return (Flagship) *UNSC Green River Killer *[[UNSC Phobos|UNSC Phobos]] Known ONI Facilities ONI Units *Beta-5 Division, Section Three *Theta-2 Division, Section Three Trivia